just at the beach
by fly-14
Summary: max goes to the beach and who does she meet? read to find out! But something happens, can you guess what? sorry I suck at summarys. There will be FAX! It's better than it sounds! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so criticism is welcome and encouraged. Just take it easy on me. **

**Max POV**

My name is Max. It's short for Maximum Ride. Just so you know I'm not a people person. I usually keep to myself. So when this random guy came up to me I was pretty surprised. "Hey my name is James and my brother over there is Nick and, well we saw you over here, and we thought now what's a pretty little girl doing all by herself. So I decided to come over here and take you away from this wonderful place." He gestured to the picnic table I was at. You see I am at the beach. And I came here to have peace and quiet so I could finish reading my book. Since at home all my mom and dad do is yell. So I decided to not like this guy, he disturbed my peace and I just wanted that one thing. "You know why I was over here?" I asked him with a flirtatious smile. He smirked and said, "No I don't beautiful." I smirked back and said, "It was to get away from jack asses like you." I smiled at his reaction. Then took my Dr. Pepper and dumped it on him. "Damn, what a waste of a good Dr. Pepper. Oh well I can get another one." I smiled, then got up and left.

I was laughing on the way back to my car when someone caught me by my arm and whipped me around and said, "Yo, dude what the hell did you do that to my brother for?" I stared at the guy who had taken possession of my arm for the moment. "Oh, that was your brother?" I asked he nodded his head. I smiled and said, "Well I feel sorry for you dude." I laughed and tried to take my arm out his grasp. Key word here _tried_. "Hey, dude can you let go of my arm? I gotta get home." I asked. He immediately let go as if it was on fire. "Sorry, but seriously I know he can be kind of a ladies' man, but…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was laughing too hard. I laughed to. "So I take it, he does this often?" I said while trying to calm down. "Yeah, but I don't think he has had soda poured on him. Ice cream sure, but not soda." He smiled and I laughed. "Oh, by the way I'm Fang." He said. "Wait I thought your brother said your name was Nick?" I said with a confused look on my face. "Oh, yeah Fang is my nickname I hate my real name. It kinda sucks." Fang said. "Oh, well my name is Max." I replied. "Max, isn't that a guy's name?" He said."Yeah, it's short for Maximum." Wait didn't I already do this with you? Whatever. On with the story! "Oh. Cool, it suits you." He said. It was awkward for a moment when nobody said anything.

"Well I really do need to get home if I want dinner so bye. I'll see you later, okay?" I started to back away to my car. "Wait, um, can I have your number?" He asked while looking at his shoes. "Sure." I smiled and took his hand and took a pen from my bag and wrote my number on his palm. "Thanks." He said. "Bye." I said and waved as I got in my car.

When I got home I was immediately found by my dad and yelled at for not making dinner for him and my so called mom. Cough. *bitch* Cough. Cough. So I got to work on making something but he said that they already order out, and didn't order me anything because I was late. Well that's just great. I guess my dinner was what I had of my Dr. Pepper before I poured it on James. So I headed up to my room in the attic. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, (I don't have that many) and found Nudge.

(_Max italicized_ **Nudge bolded**)

_Hey nudge_

She replied not 3 seconds later

**Hey buddy! :) wats up?**

_Nuthin im just bored wbu?_

**Ya me 2 but I had 2 babysit my lil bro :o it waz SOOOOO frustatin! I hate doin dat! I mean gazzy iz so annoyin! Wich reminds me I saw this realy hot guy earlir and his name waz Nathen XD he waz SOOOOOOOO cute! Then he startd 2 talk 2 me and I waz my usual self ;) ZOMG he iz so my type! XD so how waz ur day? :) **

Okay nudge really needs to stop drinking coffee in the morning. She just goes off on you if you're not careful. But she's a good friend. Especially when you need girly stuff advice. And she's been trying to get me to let her give me a makeover for the past couple of years. But I keep saying no.

_Ok nudge did u hav caffeine or sugar this morning?_

**Mayb….ok yes I confess u just guiltd me n2 telling u! im so sry I lied 2 u! jk but I did hav a coffee this morning :) **

_Nudge! Remember wat happend last time u had 2 much sugar? Dat waz not a good day _

**Ya sry bout dat **

_Hey I still hav nitemares *shudders*_

**Sry**

_Itz ok but nevr do it again_

**Ok I promise ;)**

_Hey g2g _

**K bye**

I flipped my phone closed. Nudge was one of my very many friends. (note sarcasm) I actually have very few friends maybe 10. Max. Oh well I have to get to bed to I can get up really early in the morning if I want to stay here without getting kicked out again. That was not a good day either.

I was late to come home last night after having a late study date with Nudge at the library so we went to her house for a while and had some food. Then I walked home. It was late at night so I kinda got lost for a while but eventually found my house. Then I snuck up to my room and looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning I didn't think I was out that long. So I crashed on my bed. I woke up that morning to someone slapping me strait across my face. It was my mom, and she said, "Get your lazy ass up! You have work to do or go better yet just pack up your things and get out. You're just like your brother! A lazy good for nothing dumb ass!"

Yeah, I was out on the streets for 3 days before they decided they needed me to do their work for them again. My brother's name is Ari. He's 26 and works at a gas station to earn money. I send him some every once in a while when I get enough tips working as a waitress at the restaurant that I work at. I undress and took a shower downstairs. Then went back upstairs before they figured out that I used their shower again. I was in my comfy pj's. I smiled then laid down on my 'bed'. It was really just a thin mattress on a table. But it works for now. I immediately fell asleep once my head hit the pillow


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I got some reviews and they have been very helpful. I will try and make my story better. And I might not update constantly because I am VERY forgetful but I'll try. :) Okay on with the story!**

(Still Max POV)

I woke up that morning very early as usual and got dress for school in record time. (It was 2 minutes).

Then I hurried downstairs so I could cook breakfast for my so called parents. Ugh, I hate them I wish they could drown in a lake. But without them I would be on the streets. I don't think any of my friends would take me in, they are nice but I wouldn't want to burden them.

After I made pancakes, eggs and bacon, I looked around to make sure nobody was there. Then stuffed a piece of bacon into my mouth. It was delicious. **(A.N. Max will be able to cook in this story) **

"Max! Hurry up and finish breakfast, I'm starving!" My dad, Jeb, yelled from the table.

"Coming!" I yelled as I was putting their food on their plates.

I walked through the door and set the plates in front of them. "Do you want anything else?" I asked.

"No, you can leave." My mom answered.

I went upstairs to get my bag and phone. Then I headed out the door so I could walk to school.

It's about a 30 minute walk from my house to school but since my parents won't give me a ride and the bus can't pick me up I have to walk. When I got there I could see Fang and his brother sitting under a tree talking to some girls. James was laughing, but Fang was just smirking. He was in his usual black attire that he always wore. I didn't know his name until yesterday. I usually don't try to get to know other people besides the ones I already know, so I don't know who everybody in school is.

I kept looking back to where they were, under the tree. They were total opposites James had strawberry blondish hair and always wore bright happy colors and Fang had jet black hair and always wore gloomy colors like black and occasionally gray. It was so weird how they could be brothers and yet be so different.

The bell eventually rang and everybody went to their lockers. Mine was near the back and very few people went there, so I didn't have to go through the front do I just went through the side. So I didn't have to go through all the traffic.

I opened my locker door and got out my books for first period, which was pre a-p English. I slammed the door shut and turned to go to class when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I mumbled then turned to go around him but I saw who he was.

"Fang? What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, uh, Max I just was….. Um nothing do you need help carrying your books?" he asked sheepishly.

"Um, no but thanks for asking." I smiled as I said it.

We walked to class and I talked about random things and he listened and said a word or two on the way. Then I realized that he had the same class as me. He actually had all my classes with me. So that was how my morning classes went I sat next to Fang and we just, talked.

Then lunch came. I usually sat by myself in the corner but Fang insisted on sitting with him and his friends. So I went and sat with them, I saw Nudge sitting with them and thought that 'well at least I'll know someone besides Fang.' When I sat down all talking at the table ceased.

"Um, guys this is Max" He said as he pointed to me. Then all eyes were turned to me. I was afraid that I had something on my face that might make me look like an idiot. So I just timidly smiled and waved. "Hi" I said. A chorus of hi's and hello's or hey's were heard from around the table, then they all went back to eating their food or talking.

I was glad that they were all not looking at me now. But now I had nothing to do besides eat my food and stare into space. Great. I should have just sat by myself, because then I wouldn't have to worry about people looking at me every other second. By the time the millionth person was staring at me from another table I just got fed up with it and said, "You know you should take a picture, it last longer than your stare." The guy who was staring at me quickly turned around and the people at his table were laughing at him. And so were the people at mine.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Fang just stared at me like I was insane. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "You're really hot and all these guys are starring at you and you are just annoyed it's kinda funny." He was chuckling. I just smiled and grumbled under my breath.

The day went by pretty uneventful for the rest of the day except for the occasional snap at a person starring. It seemed that the more guys starred at me the more Fang tensed up. But I just let it go. Must just be a guy thing. Eh. Oh well, whatever. I walked home after school and by the time I got home mom was at her work, (She worked as a waitress at a bar in town) and dad was already drunk. Again. I tried to get upstairs without making noise so I wouldn't have to face him. But of course me and klutzy self just HAD to trip over a beer bottle. I tried to hurry up and make it up the stairs before my dad got up to me. But he was too fast. I still don't know how he does it, he is DRUNK for heaven sake!

"Maximum! Get your ass back here right now before I have to hurt you more!" I immediately went back to I didn't have to be in more pain than necessary. "That's my girl." He said as he smiled. He had a baseball bat in his hand. I gulped. I braced myself for the blows and they came not shortly after. I was in tears and barley conscious on the floor with blood flowing out of the gash on my arm. And for sure I had a few broken ribs and maybe fractured a bone in my leg. I tried to get up and pass out in my room but I just got up a few stairs and the blackness I was fighting finally took over leaving me to wake up on the stairs the next morning. Again.

**Okay what do ya think? I tried to get it done sooner but I didn't have enough time. What with the homework and chores but I finally got it up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm trying to make my story longer and better, but it's kinda hard because I'm out of ideas. So if you could help with that I'd be really grateful. **

**And I keep forget to put this: disclaimer, I don't own Maximum Ride. (Wish I did though)**

Fang POV

I just couldn't leave her alone today. It was like we were magnets and she just kept bringing me back to her. So I followed her to her locker. As I followed her I noticed that she didn't go in the normal way. "That's weird" I said to myself.

Then she walked to the back of the school and opened what I guessed was her locker. Oh so this is why I didn't see her in the morning. Haha I just had a total blonde moment. And I have BLACK HAIR! But anyway I went up to her, she had just closed her locker and didn't see me and ran into me.

I was chuckling on the inside, but on the outside I had my expressionless mask on. As usual, I don't like people to know what I'm feeling. I actually just hate feelings in general. They don't do anything but get in the way.

But when the end of the day finished, and Max left I felt so alone. I kinda wanted to follow her and not feel so alone, but I didn't want to be all stalker or something. Then as if on their own accord my feet started walking in the direction I last saw Max.

"No, bad feet. You're not supposed to follow her!" Oh, great. Now I'm talking to my feet. It's official. I've gone insane. Well since I'm insane, I might as well keep following her. So I just shrugged and tried to stay out of sight and tried to keep quite.

When she finally got to her house, she opened the door and went inside. I don't know how she makes it to school on time it was at least an hour and a half walk. Why didn't she just take the bus? I'll have to ask her that tomorrow.

BAM! There was a loud noise coming from Max's house. What was that? Then I heard whimpering. HOLY CRAP. It kinda sounded like Max, unless there was another girl in the house. I doubted it because she was an only child and everybody knew her mom worked at the bar this time of day.

I debated whether or not to go in, but by the time I decided to go in, there was no noise. AT ALL. I started to panic I ran and opened the door. She was just lying there, passed out on the stairs, blood running down her forehead. I gently picked her up and took her outside. I walked a little bit, then set her down carefully on the grass and called 911.

Max POV

I woke up a couple of hours later to some annoying, beeping noise. That's weird. That doesn't sound like my alarm clock. Oh well. I'll just go back to sleep then. Then my stomach started to hurt. But why was it hurting? I tried to open my eyes, but it was so hard. I was really tired.

But when I finally opened them I was in a hospital room, and hooked up to a whole bunch of different things. "Where am I?" I asked hysterically. I tried to unhook myself and get back to my house, if I got sent to the hospital I'm going to be in so much trouble.

Big warm hands stopped mine. I slowly looked up into the most beautiful black eyes in the history of eyes. Wait. What the hell am I saying Fang just has black eyes, and nothing else. End. Of. Story.

"Max?" His voice full of concern interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly, like I couldn't understand.

"Um, yeah. Never better, I just _have_ to get home." I said while trying to unhook myself again. But he held my hands even tighter.

"Fang, you have to let me go." I said in a deadly tone. If I didn't get home I would get beat more.

"No, Max. You are in the hospital, your dad did this to you do you remember?"

Of course I remember I was there dumb ass! But I didn't think I said it out loud till he said, "Well now there's no reason for calling me a dumb ass." He said with a smirk. But I wasn't smiling. I hate what my father has done to me, it doesn't make sense. I never did anything to deserve it.

His smirk faded from his lips, and he was looking at me funny, it was like he actually _cared_. But I'm Maximum Ride. Nobody cares about me. Not now. Not ever. I've learned to accept that over the years.

"Max, it's okay. It'll be okay I'm here to take care of you. Your parents are in jail. They aren't gonna be coming out for awhile." He looked at me with concern as he let that sink in. So my parents are now in jail.

I thought that over, trying to figure out if how I felt about it. It seems like I should be glad, but I felt that if I didn't help them, they'd get out anyway and I'd be in even more trouble than I am now.

Fang must have saw something in my expression because he said, "Max, they are never going to get out. I promise." He said with such fierceness that I actually blinked. But I know that he had to be joking. Right? Nobody cares about me. That's what my parents kept repeating to me over and over again, ever since I was little.

He was looking deeply into my eyes; it felt like I was exposed for him to see my soul. And I didn't mind, that's what made me feel weird, nobody has ever made me feel that way. And I didn't want to admit it but I felt kinda scared, but with Fang it felt, right.

Like I was important. I didn't think it was possible. "Okay." I said softly, still staring into his eyes. We started to lean in closer and he was less than a centimeter away from me when a knock sounded at the door and we immediately we jumped apart as a nurse came in. "How are you feeling Max?" She asked. "I've been better." I replied softly with me eyes looking at the white sheets.

"Okay I'll be back and get you some more morphine and more narcotics, okay honey?" She looked at me worriedly, like I might scream or something.

She quickly walked out the door. Then I remembered something really important. "Crap. Nudge is gonna freak when she finds out." I looked over at Fang and asked, "Hey can I use your phone? Mine's probably still at the house." "Sure"

He dug around in his coat (black, of course) pocket, and pulled out his phone. "Here." And he tossed me the phone. "Thanks." I typed in Nudge's number and pressed the call button.

(**Max bolded** _Nudge italicized_)

_Hello?_

**Hey Nudge it's me Max**

_OMG MAX! WHERE ARE YOU! I WAS FREAKING OUT WHEN YOU DIDN'T CALL ME YESTERDAY! _

She was practically screaming in my ear. I bet Fang could here from where he was standing.

**Nudge I'm okay. Ish. But I'm in the hospital but, um, well, **

I paused for a moment because even Nudge didn't know about my parents. I took a deep breath and continued.

**My parents would beat me. But it was mainly my dad and well Fang saw me getting beat up and saw that I was in critical condition and took me to the hospital. **

There was complete and utter silence on the other side of the phone. Then she just starts to burst out crying and asking me why I didn't tell her sooner. But you could barley understand her through all of her sobbing.

**NUDGE!**

She stopped talking, but she was still sniffling on the line.

**Nudge I didn't tell you sooner because I thought that I could take care of myself and that I would eventually be okay, but obviously I was wrong and now my parents are now in jail so I was wondering if I could stay at your house?**

_YES OF COURSE! My parents will be totally cool with it._

I smiled.

**Thanks Nudge.**

I saw the nurse lady come back in.

**Okay Nudge I gotta go, bye. See you later.**

_Bye!_

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Fang. I looked over at the nurse lady, and she said, "Okay sweetie, this will make you fall back to sleep. So your boyfriend will have to leave." I immediately looked at Fang and we both at the same time, "I'm not her/his boyfriend/girlfriend."

She just looked at us and said, "Okay, well you can leave after she falls asleep." He just nodded. I saw her put something into a needle, then she put it in my arm. I didn't even feel it.

She left and I could already feel my eyes drooping. "Fang," I said and yawned. He came over to my bed and said, "Yes?" I looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you." That was the last thing I remember before I fell into the comforting blackness.

**What do you think? Too boring or not enough? Please review so I could make it better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! If you read my story I'd really like it if you could tell me your point of view on my story. Like how you think it is. I'm one of those people who think that all they write is crap, but my friends think otherwise. So if you could give me something to improve on (besides my grammar, I already know about that) I would be grateful. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Fang POV**

I watched her fall asleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. I wish that I could escape into the world that seemed to take over her features and make her smile, but every time I fall asleep, I'm haunted by memories of my past. It was only a few years ago before I moved here to Arizona.

It was a sunny day in Texas **(A.N. Best state ever! XD) **when me and my friend Hayley were walking to the movies. We were only about 10 years old. We were just walking and on our way when we saw some weird guys following us, but we just thought that they were going to the movies like us. So we weren't surprised when they went into the movies with us. We were seeing some stupid movie; I can't even remember the name of it anymore.

When the movie was over it was getting kinda dark; so me and Hayley were in a hurry to get home before it got too dark. But then we saw those guys again following us, but we didn't think anything of it, just kept walking.

Then they were right behind us and the grabbed Hayley's shoulder and she screamed, but no one was around. I tried to fight my way and get her but I was only 10, and there were about five of them. So I got beat up and dumped off on the side of the road.

Someone found me the next day unconscious. They hadn't found Hayley yet though.

They found her next week dead. They did an autopsy on her, and it turns out they raped her and got her pregnant. They think she was arguing with them too much about something so they killed her.

I never forgave myself for that day. Ever since I tried not to get too close to people, because I'm worried that what happened to Hayley will happen to them. That's why I'm so strong. It's to protect the people I love.

She always haunts my dreams, crying out for me to help her. I always asked myself why they couldn't just have taken me instead. I didn't deserve to live after what I wasn't able to do.

The nurse came back in and said I have to leave, and that they would let me in when she wakes back up. So I walked out but I glanced back at Max one last time to make sure she was okay. She was sleeping with a smile on her face.

Well at least I know that she will be okay for a while.

I quickly walked outside to my car, **(A.N. Fang and Max are 17) **and got in. I checked my phone for any messages. Nope I guess nobody misses me today. So I put my car in drive and drove off to my house.

**################################################################**

When I got home it was about 10 am on a Saturday, so I got some food that my brother, Iggy, made. It was AMAZING! As usual. I just wanted to enslave my brother and make him cook the meals for me for the rest of my life. That's how good he cooks.

When I was walking up to my room to get my stuff so I could take a shower, I was tackled, by my little sister Angel, to the floor. "FANG! I was sooooo worried when you didn't come home last night! I thought that you got mugged or something and had to go to the hospital!" She screamed RIGHT in my ear. I think I might have lost hearing in that ear now.

"Wow, slow down Angel. I did have to go to the hospital," She gasped. "Wait, let me finish." She nodded telling me to continue. "Because I had to take my friend there." She gasps again. "OMG! Is he okay?" She screams again. I picked her up (because we were still on the floor) and said, "Okay I'm gonna lose hearing in my ears if you keep yelling in them." And quietly I added, "And it was a girl not a guy." Hoping that she didn't hear it. But when she turned her head and her eyes got big I knew that she had heard.

"Did you just say it was a girl?" She asked with those beautiful blue accusing eyes. I gulped; Angel could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. (Even for an 8 year old.) "Um…um…." I stuttered. "Yes?" I finally said. Her eyes lit up and she asked, "Is she pretty?" She gave me a wink. "Yes, she's pretty! And, before you ask, no she is NOT my girlfriend." I replied.

She pouted then asked, "Well can I at least meet her?" She looked at me with those big huge bambi eyes. No, Fang look away; look away before she traps you into doing everything she says! Too late. She had me. "Fine, I take you to the hospital tomorrow to meet her." I said reluctantly.

All I could hear after that was screaming from Angel on how she was going to meet my future girlfriend. "She is not my girlfriend for the last turtle flippin' time." I said, but I was laughing. Or, well smirking, my laughing.

So I went up to my room, got some cloths, my iPod and speakers. And went to go take a shower.

When I was walking into my room after I took a shower my phone was ringing. I automatically picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

(**Fang bolded** _Nudge italicized_)

**Hello?**

_Um, hello? This is Nudge. Max called me earlier on this phone and I was wondering if I could talk to her?_

**Oh. Sorry I'm not with her but she's probably still asleep at the hospital. Is there anything I can take care of? And by the way my name is Fang.**

_Um, well kinda. Me and my family are going on a trip to see my brother, Anthony, because he just got in a car wreck. So we won't be here to take care of Max. Do you think you could take her in for a while Fang?_

Of course she could stay here. Angel would love her, and I could look after her.

**Yeah, sure I'll tell her when I go back to the hospital later.**

_Okay, thank you sooooo much! I just didn't want to leave her out on her own without any help and me not being there for her. _

**Yeah**

_Okay I got to go. Bye!_

**Bye **

I hung up and ran my fingers through my long black hair. I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell Max. She might not like being away from her friend, but she has nowhere else to go, so of course I'm going to take her in. But is she going to reject coming here? She might not want to come but I'm going to make sure that if she doesn't come here she is able to stay somewhere else safe.

I went to my mom's room to make sure that Max could stay here if she decides to.

"Hey, mom?" I asked while I was walking into my parents' room and saw my mom making her bed. "Yes Fang?" She asked back. "Is it okay if a friend of mine, who just happens to be a girl, stays over here for a while, so she can recover from the hospital?" I looked down as I said it fluffed up one of the pillows.

"Well of course!" She looked at me astonished. "She is welcomed anytime. She can sleep in Marie's old room." Marie is my older sister. She is currently attending college at the University of Arizona **(A.N. I don't know if this school really exists I just made it up)**

"Okay, thanks mom." I walked out and took the keys to my car and drove off to the hospital to see if Max is ready to come out of the hospital. And to see if she will stay at my house till she's better.

**What did you think? Was it good bad? (hopefully good) please review even if you thought it was the best thing ever and had no mistakes what-so-ever. (highly unlikely) REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! **

**Your dreaming. You are dreaming of reviewing for my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was so happy when I got more reviews XD and that you if you gave me one. And so I am trying to update sooner but I have to finish a whole bunch of books right now, for school and to give back to some people. But I'm trying here. :) But today we have a snow day! XD we don't get those often down here, so I'm devoting my day to writing this chapter. Hope you like it X)**

(Max POV)

I woke up with this massive headache. "Damn, didn't think it would hurt that much." I was trying to find the button that the nurse gave me. Oh there it is. I pressed it and a few minutes later a nurse came in, "Yes, how can I help you?" She said. "Um, yeah. Can I get some medicine for my headache?" I asked. She nodded her head and left to get me some.

I was waiting patiently for her to come back, but my head was killing me. I closed my eyes and groaned. Then felt a hand cover my forehead. I immediately open my eyes open my eyes only to stare into huge black ones.

"Oh, hey Fang." I smiled. It was really nice to have him here. I felt safe with him here to protect me.

"Hey Max." He smiled. Or well smirked. Fang doesn't smile.

"So how's your day going? Mine pretty much right now feels like shit." I tried to lighten the mood, because Fang seemed kinda uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's been better but, Nudge called earlier and said that she had to go to help her brother Anthony. Because he got in a car wreck." He said, I gasped. "Holy shit! Is he okay?" I didn't care that I had nowhere to stay, if Nudge's family wasn't okay she wasn't okay.

"I think so, but she didn't tell me. And I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house till she gets back?" He asked while looking down at the cold tiled floor.

I was thinking. Stay at Fang's house? Was it an option? Well he said I could, so I guess it means it is. Would Fangs family like me?

All these questions were running through me head in about 3 seconds. Fang eventually looked up at me and hurried to say, "Its okay if you don't want to you can go anywh- " "Fang." I interrupted. "It's okay; I'll stay at your house. If that's okay." I said and smiled timidly. He smiled back and said, "Great, you'll love my little sister, Angel." Angel. Huh, I like it.

I was in that damn hospital for a week, and now I have a cast on my leg so I have to walk on crutches. And it is really annoying! From now on I promise myself to never hurt leg. Ever. I hate not being able to be free to run or jump or do things on my own, without having help from someone else. It flipping sucks!

I came out of the hospital on a beautiful Friday afternoon, and when we came up to Fangs house, I was really surprised. You would think that he would have a simple house, but no, it was all tricked out. I would say it was a mansion, but it wasn't as big as a mansion. (According to him)

What made me mad though, was that Fang had to help me get out of his car. Note to self. Remember to not hurt self. Once I walked through the door, Mrs. Martinez greeted me and said that they had gotten me a room on the bottom floor so I didn't have to walk up the stairs every day. I laughed at that.

I was almost tackled by his little sister, Angel. She was so cute with her beautiful curly blonde hair. She kept asking if I was Fangs girlfriend, and I blushed every time she asked it. But the answer was always no.

**##############################################################################################################**

It was sunset and I was sitting in the window seat watching it, when I felt someone sit next to me. It was Fang of course, but I still flinched. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay." I was still looking out the window to watch one of the most beautiful things on earth. I like to watch all the colors mix and come together and form more. It was so beautiful, I just felt like drawing an exact picture of it. I watched the sun as it sat on the ground and sink into the earth.

When it was over, we just sat there and I was thinking about why someone would care about me so much. I'm nothing special. I'm not even pretty; no matter what anybody says.

Suddenly I asked, "Why do you care about me so much?" I didn't look at him as I asked, but still the question hung, suspended in the air while I waited for an answer. "I don't really know." He said not looking at me either. "I just feel pulled to you by an invisible force." That wasn't what I was expecting. I actually didn't know what I expected, but I know that wasn't it.

"Yeah, but why? Why me. I'm nothing special. You could have just left me alone, but you didn't." I looked at him. "Why?" What surprised me was that he didn't really seem surprised that I asked. I stared into his eyes looking for the answer to my question, but all I saw was compassion. But that couldn't be right. Not for me. No. It's impossible. But there it was staring me right in the face.

I looked away and back out to the window where I could see the stars start to show across the night sky. I was a half moon tonight but it still lit up the room. (I had to turn off the lights to watch the sunset.)

I could feel them, the betrayers, falling from my eyes. I tried to suck it up and be strong but they just kept falling. I felt strong arms encircle me and a hand on the back of my head leading me to a shoulder.

By then I was sobbing my heart out. I was letting out all the emotions I've had bottled up over the years, and it felt SO good. Just to have someone care about me. To have someone to be there for me. Every slap, every hit, and all the abuse I've gotten over the years. It felt as if it were being washed away with the tears.

He was murmuring sweet things to me as I cried, like I was going to be okay, and that he would protect me. I had no doubt in my mind that he was going to keep that promise.

When I was done with my sob fest, I didn't want to look up into his eyes because I was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he thought I was just another cry baby, when I wasn't. I haven't cried in such a long time. I can't even remember the last time I cried.

I felt his hand lift my chin up as he made me look up into his eyes. They were so beautiful. Mine were just an ugly brown. But his were black with little flecks of gold and silver. We just sat there for a while until I broke the silence,

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked quietly. Afraid that the answer would be no.

"Only if you really want me to." And he smiled. I smiled back and nodded my head yes.

We stayed up all night talking about everything. And talking about nothing at the same time. I felt like I've known him my whole life! We had so much in common it was almost scary. Eventually we move my bed to lie down and talk instead of sitting on the widow seat. But when I started yawning he said, "Go to sleep Max. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you while you sleep." And I fell asleep not 10 seconds after he said it. I fell asleep feeling safe wrapped in his arms.

**(I wanted to end it here, but I feel nice, so here's more)**

(Still Max POV)

I woke up that morning to giggling. That's weird. Oh well, I just left it alone and snuggled closer into my pillow. It was really comfortable I almost fell asleep immediately; but I heard that giggling again and I groaned. "Go away person giggling." I said, trying to fall back to sleep. But there was that giggling again!

I opened my eyes only to realize the pillow I had was actually Fang; and that Angel was giggling at us in bed together. "Oh. Turkey." I tried to avoid cussing, because I didn't want to say bad words in front of Angel. She was to, well angelic.

I started to shake Fang to get him to wake up, but all I got was groaning and him rolling ON me. "Fang. Fang. Come on wake up please, and get off me. Your little sister is here and she's watching us." But it did nothing. I had an idea but I wanted to save it as a last resort. So I kept shaking him, and Angel kept laughing. Finally I got tired and just slapped him across the face.

It was really funny because his eyes shot open and then realizing where he was he narrowed them because I was trying a failing to not laugh but just the look on his face was enough to make me burst out laughing.

"Oh, you thought that was funny, huh?" He said. But I barely heard it over me and Angel's laughter. What I didn't notice was that Fang had gotten up into a sitting position. But it was too late. He started to tickle me and I laughed even harder.

"Fang" laugh. "Please" laugh "stop" laugh. "No, not until you apologize for slapping me." He was smiling as he said it. That little jack ass. "Okay, okay," laugh. "I'm sorry for" laugh. "Slapping you" laugh.

He finally stopped and said, "Well okay apology accepted." "Oh thank you. Now no more tickling." I said, relived. "You do realize it's only because you're injured that I accepted your apology." He was smiling as he said it. I punched him playfully. "Whatever meanie." But I was still smiling.

Angel laughed. Then he said, "Oh, don't think I forgot about you missy. You still need to be tickled." She squealed and tried to run off, but Fang still caught her and brought her to the bed and tickled her. Her endless laughter was like bells ringing; it was beautiful. I knew that when and if I had a kid I wanted one like Angel.

**Okay what did you think? It's a lot longer than all the other chapters according to my word count thingy. I hope you liked it, so please review so I can improve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got more reviews! Yay! I was so happy, all my friend Sarah heard all day (via texting) was that I got more reviews. She was happy but we had to finally change the subject. : / I didn't like the subject change because it turned to poems, and more specifically, the one I wrote. She kept begging me to publish it or something, so I agreed to put it in here. Just so you know the poem that's going to be written in here was made by me.**

(Still Max POV)

It was around noon when I picked up the composition book that Fangs mom bought me. I started to write in it, and when I was finished this was what had come up on the page,

_I am cold_

_I fall endless times_

_All I feel is sadness_

_There are rare times_

_When there is happiness._

_You all know me._

_I'm there with you_

_In the middle of the night_

_With your sorrow._

_Me and my brothers _

_And sisters_

_Fall._

_We_

_Fall _

_Together._

_We _

_Fall_

_Apart._

_But in the end, _

_All we are_

_To you_

_Is_

_The tears,_

_Running down _

_Your face._

I didn't really think of what I was writing it just happened. (**A.N. This really happened when I wrote it.)** I was laying on my bed trying to think of another one when I heard, "It's lunch time!" I swear, even with a cast on my leg, I was out of that bed in 2 seconds flat.

I ran (well as much as a run you can get with a cast on your leg and with crutches.) to where I could smell the delicious smell of food. I was the 2nd person to get to the kitchen. Fang was the 1st. "Fang, that's not fair! You have two working legs and I only have one! We need a rematch." I stated. It was true I was fighting over who got to the kitchen first. But his brother Iggy, (Who I originally knew as James) was the master of making food. I swear he should be the best cook in the world.

"Now Max, we all know your room was closer so it was fair, since I was upstairs." Fang said. I narrowed my eyes. He couldn't have beat me if he was in his room. He was on the second floor at the back!

"You're lying." I accused.

"No I am not. Sorry to upset you Max, but I beat you this time." He was smiling by the time he finished his sentence. Oh no he didn't. I was determined to be the first one to taste Iggy's food. The first bite was always the best. Meanwhile Iggy and Angel were just staring at us like we were the weirdest people on the earth. Uh, hello, I saw Iggy volunteer to play my little pony with Angel the other day.

"What are you looking at?" I asked them. They immediately looked away laughing. Whatever I was preoccupied with trying to figure out how to make Fang pay.

I finally got it. I smiled evilly. I could see the fear in his eyes but before he could guess what I was going to do I jump on top of him.

Now I know I don't weigh that much, but this cast is pretty heavy so I just landed on top of him laughing. I could hear the air whoosh out of his lungs with a, "Oof."I was laughing the whole time.

"Um, Max you do realize that you're hurting me don't you?" He sounded strained as he said it. Good, he deserved it for beating me to the best food in the world. "I know but you deserved it." I smiled and kept laughing.

When I was done laughing, (for now) I laid my head down on top of his chest. He stared into my eyes and then he got this look on his face, the next thing I knew I was being squished between the floor and Fang.

"Fang! No fair! You're hurting an injured person!" But I was still smiling.

"Well that's what you get for tackling me."

"Whatever you're just jealous because an INJURED GIRL, emphasis on the GIRL part, can tackle you down."

"No it's because you tackled me down for no reason at all."

"I had a perfectly good reason, it was that you beat me to the best food in the world." Then I looked at Iggy and said, "Yes Iggy you have the best food in the world. I don't know how it's possible, but it is."

I looked back at Fang and into his eyes, they were swimming with emotions. Which is weird, Fang is an emotional rock; he never shows emotion. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling but I could tell there was something connected to me there. I just couldn't tell what.

Eventually Mrs. Martinez came in and asked why we were on the floor, and we had to give this long boring speech about what happened. Of course she thought it was pointless, but I wasn't going to argue with her. She was the owner of the house, without her I have nowhere to stay. So I just agreed and stole some yummy awesome food before Fang could first.

After lunch I went back to my room, because since I still have that stupid cast I couldn't really do anything. I went back to trying to write poetry but came up with nothing. I looked around the room for the first time and just took it in. There were polka dots on the ceiling, **(A.N. I'm obsessed with polka dots so if you see any more in this story you know why)** and stripes on the walls it was an odd mix but the different colors of the two really brought it together. There was blues, purples, and tons of other colors.

I was interrupted in looking at the room by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Fang walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed. "So." He said. "So." Was my awesome reply. "Um, what do you want to do today? It's only Sunday, so we don't have to go back to school till tomorrow." Oh that's right I haven't been in school for about a week. Then a question popped into my head,

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Does anybody at school know about what happened?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. If everybody knew they would all treat me differently. I didn't want their pity, I was perfectly fine before this. Well maybe not, but I still don't need their pity or sympathy.

"Um, well kinda. They don't know the whole story so the kinda made up rumors, and well they ain't pretty."

He didn't look at me as he said it. I was worried. What did they say? Who started it? And why?

"What do they say?"

I still wouldn't look at him if what he heard was true and I didn't tell him I'd feel really guilty. Because he has been so nice to me.

"No it's okay Max, you don't really want to know"

"Fang just tell me. I'm a big girl now, I can take it."

He sighed but he looked me straight in the eye and told me.

"Well they say that you, well, that your dad raped you. And that you got pregnant and he made you get an abortion."

I looked back down to my folded hands and said, "Um, Fang. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You promise not to tell anybody?"

"Promise."

"You gotta pinky-promise." I didn't care if it was a stupid kid thing I just needed to make sure.

He hooked his pinky around mine and said, "I pinky promise."

I tried to put what I was thinking into words but I just gave up and said, "Well, um, Fang that actually really did happen."

I didn't want to see his reaction, so I dove under the cover and started to cry. Now I know some of you might think I'm starting to turn into a cry baby, but you try having that happen to you and not cry. It's pretty damn hard bitches.

"Max, oh Max, I'm so sorry. That has to be painful. But come out of the covers please." I could hear Fang trying to get the covers off of me but I refused to see his face. I didn't want to see what was in his eyes.

"No. I'm not gonna ever come out again. I'm not gonna go back to that shit hole adults call fucking school." I could barley hear the words over my sobbing but I wasn't gonna say it again, I just wanted to die. Why couldn't I have died when my dad hit me with that baseball bat. I wouldn't have to go through all this shit.

The sheets were torn from my hands and I was met with the cold air on my cheeks. Fang picked me up and put me in his lap and rocked me back and forth, saying everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him for one second but it was nice to hear the words.

When I was finally done and was just down to the hiccups I felt that I could talk again. So I said, "Fang you know you're a really good friend." I looked up into his eyes. And he looked down into mine.

"Well you do know that you're really the only person outside of my family who has ever been my friend."

"That's impossible. You have tons of friends at school, you're a popular person, because you're so ho-" I clamped a hand over my mouth so I couldn't finish that sentence.

Now Fang looked down at me with a questioning smile and said, "What was that Max I didn't hear what you said." There was no way in hell that I was gonna tell him what I was gonna say. He probably already knew what I was gonna say but he isn't gonna hear it coming out of my mouth.

"Nothin'. I didn't say anything." I was trying not to smile but I couldn't help it, he was making such a funny face! He was trying to do puppy dog eyes and he did, but they just did not belong on his face. So I was laughing my ass off. But what I didn't expect was that Fang began to TICKLE me, so I laughed even harder.

"Tell me what you were going to say Max and I'll stop."

"Ne-" Laugh. "-ver." Laugh. It was really funny but I wasn't gonna tell him. So he kept tickling me.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but you have to stop tickling first." I finally said.

He stopped, but I still didn't say anything. "Max. Come on I stopped so you have to tell me." Since I couldn't wait any longer I had to say it so I didn't get tickled anymore.

"I was going to say you whuhu." I said it real quiet so he couldn't hear it.

"Nope I can't hear you."

"I said I was going to say you whuhu."

"Still can't hear you."

"Ugh, fine! I said you are hot! Happy now?" I ducked my head down so he couldn't see me blush.

"Yes I am." You could hear the smile in his voice. That little ass. But I still laughed. Next thing I knew was that Fang had his hand under my chin, and his lips were on mine. I was surprised, but then the world just melted away and all there was, was just me and Fang. I liked the softness of his lips and how they moved with mine. It was perfect.

Eventually we had to come up for air, and that's when I looked into his eyes.

**Okay that's all I could get done. Now I'm proud of myself. This is I'm pretty sure the longest chapter so far. If you liked it please review! And just for Sarah's sake can you review for my poem too? She thinks it's like the best or whatever, but I don't think so anyway review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know. I know. I'm a bad updater. *slaps herself across face* I was busy doing stuff like trying to keep my dad off my back for not having the best grades in school. I mean my grades ain't that great but they are all above 80's so I think I did pretty good. Because usually I have like 70's. anyway all of you that said you liked my poem, thank you. P.S. Sarah says thank you for showing me she was right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

_Previously: Eventually we had to come up for air, and that's when I looked into his eyes._

I tried not to get lost in his eyes again but it didn't matter because Fang was kissing me again, and I was kissing him back.

##############################################################################################################

When we were finally done with our make out session I was laying down on Fangs chest on the bed. Now for all of you who have their mind in the gutter you should go back and read chapter 6. I was thinking about what school would be like when I got back. But then I remembered that Fang would protect me.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yes beautiful?" I laughed.

"You're such a liar. I'm not beautiful."

"Nope I'm not lying when I say Maximum Ride is the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world." He smiled down at me when he said it, and I thought it was the most romantic thing in the world he could say right now.

Then the most horrible thing happened.

Iggy just had to walk in the door and say, "Hey mom was wondering where you two were." Then he plopped on the bed making it bounce and jiggle.

"Iggy we were having a moment." I said. Did he have to know that? No. But I might make him go away, I wanted my happiness back.

"You know what? I. Don't. Care. I was bored so I found you. And now that you're miserable I'm happy." That little bastard was smiling. I was so going to get him. Of course when I got my cast off. I smiled an evil smile. And once Iggy saw it his eyes got big and he high-tailed it outta here. And of course, me and Fang laughed our asses off.

Then we heard Iggy say, "You do know I can hear you, right?" We just laughed even harder, while I tried to say, "That's why it's even funnier." And we just kept laughing. It was nice to hear Fang's laugh, it was more of a chuckle though, but who cares he was laughing!

"Dude you do realize you just lost all rights of calling yourself the tall, dark, and quiet one, right? Because you are ACTUALLY LAUGHING! It's a miracle."

"Hey your laughing your ass of too! So just shut up dumb ass."

And we just kept laughing after that.

##############################################################################################################

Today was the day I finally got my damn cast off. I was jumping up and down in my seat the whole way there. Fang kept telling me to sit still over and over again. But I REALY wanted this damn thing off. It was so annoying. I couldn't take a shower and I had to take a bath with my leg hanging over the side. I would laugh every time I looked over at it. It was so funny. Not a lot of people signed it anyway because I don't have that many friends.

When we finally got there I went through the door and sat down in the purple chair across from the TV. It was so cute because Monsters INC. was on.

I was called to get my cast removed at my favorite part, when Boo hurts Randal. It's so funny how a little girl can hurt something so bad is so funny. I can't imagine what that did to his ego. But I had to get up and get this thing removed.

The doctor guy told me to sit up on the bench thing. So I did. He took out a saw looking thing and said, "This might tickle a little bit." He turned on the saw and started to saw off my cast. I'm not gonna lie cause I did tickle. A LOT. But Fang was there and tried to keep me still so the doctor guy didn't cut my leg off.

When we were done and I tried to walk on my leg it felt kinda funny and it still hurt when I walked on it. So Fang helped me limp to his car.

##############################################################################################################

So when we got home Fang helped me to my room and set me down on my bed. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking at the walls and all their polka dotted-ness. "You just gonna stand there or sit on the bed with me and talk?" I asked with a smirk sneaking its way onto my lips. He smiled and that's how the rest of our night went. We just talked about random crap. Usually it involved tacos or even sometimes, we talked about tomatoes. I know, you would probably think we made out all night, but we didn't even kiss! I'm sorry to disappoint y'all, but I was not about to be caught again by Iggy.

So on the next morning I was getting ready for school without my stupid cast, when Iggy came into my room.

"Hey, did you know that in some countries they do this amazing thing? IT'S CALLED KNOCKING. Maybe you should try it sometime. I know it's not something we do here, but I think we should." I said it with sarcasm practically falling like dead leaves of every word. "Sorry." Was his response as he ducked his head sheepishly. I was just glad he didn't come in when I was changing.

"It's fine Iggy, what do you want?"

"I need a favor."

I smiled. I liked it when people owed me. Because since it was me, you never knew when I would need someone to bail me out.

"What kinda favor we talkin bout here?" I said with an evil grin. I swear I could see the terror in his eyes as he figured out what he had gotten himself into.

##############################################################################################################

So I finally got to talk to Nudge when she came back to school today, because he brother had been in critical condition. It was so nice to hear her annoying chatter, but since I haven't seen her in a few weeks it wasn't annoying today. I actually listened!

"So you should have been there with me! I saw so many hot guys that I am so moving there when I get out of this rinky dink town. I mean the boys in Houston, Texas are so hot! I swear when they took their shirts of you could make bacon on their abs! I was in girl heaven. But anyway I bet you had a lot of fun at Fangs house, right? Hint, hint, wink, wink." She winked twice to emphasize the HUGE hint. I almost fell out of my lunch chair. "Um, Nudge it wasn't like that. Me and Fang are just friends. I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die of Dr. Pepper."

When I said 'hope to die of Dr. Pepper' some people looked at me funny, so naturally I glared back. When they hastily looked away I smirked.

"Well I was just sayin'. Sorry, but if you don't hurry up and take him_ I _will." She winked and I gasped, "Nudge! I thought you were going to ask Iggy out? So are you going to cheat on him now? And with his best friend too." No I was the one winking and smirking. It was just so funny how he eyes bugged out of her head at the mention of her and Iggy. Then of course she turned as red as a Coca-Cola can. **(A.N. there will be lots of references to soda in this story just because I'm obsessed with Dr. Pepper)**

So when I got home I thought of things to do since I FINALLY got my cast off. I was SO happy when I got it off. I swear even Fang was high off of my happiness. It was almost better than Dr. Pepper. Almost being the key word here. I don't think anything could top Dr. Pepper. Well if there is, I have yet to find it.

I was sitting on my bed plotting on how to take over the world and steal all the remaining Dr. Pepper, when Fang came in and said, "Hey you wanna go do somthin' with me right now?" I looked over at the digital clock on the night stand. It said it was only 6:21 in the afternoon, if we went anywhere we would be back in time for nobody to notice we were gone for a couple hours.

"Sure. Where you wanna go?"

"Surprise." He said with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. God I just wanted to kiss his lips again. WHOA, WHOA! Wait a second here. We only kissed once. And then well made out, but that was IT! I swear! Well I hoped it wasn't.

##############################################################################################################

We got in Fangs car and he started driving to some place. I just sat in the seat listening to the music on the radio watching the scenery pass by. Then I actually listened to the song. It was Changes by 3 Doors Down. So I started singing along

_I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)  
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb_

I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes

I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world

I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes

I'm blind and shakin'  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it

But I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
And I get suffocated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes 

When I was done singing I looked at Fang, only to see his mouth gaping.

"What? Do I really sing that bad?" I asked kinda sheepishly.

"No! You just can sing really good."

Wow. I didn't think that. I thought my voice sounded more like a dying cow. This is why I usually never sing. But if Fang thinks I sing great I guess I've gotten better over the years somehow.

When we got to the place Fang was talking about I got out of the car and just stared.

It was so beautiful. The trees leaned in to make an archway of some sort. There were tangerines hanging from the trees just waiting to be eating. You could practically taste their deliciousness by their sweet smell.

The sky was just getting dark, reminding me of me and Fang's first night together watching the sunset. Then I remembered that I also cried my stupid heart out.

I turned to look at Fang, he was smiling. So I grinned back. We were all alone and together, yet again.

He took out a blanket and set it under a tree but so that we would still be able to look at the stars that were just starting to pop out in the sky.

We laid down and as the stars came out we started naming constellations that we knew. Somehow I ended up on Fangs chest and I could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. And then next thing I knew I was falling asleep in Fangs arms. Again.

**What'd ya think? I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but my grades were 'low' so I got them up by studying a lot and I had a MAJOR test. And a whole bunch of other crap. But now I got it up so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had a busy month. I went primitive camping, had to go to several things for girl scouts and a whole bunch of other crap that I can't think of right now. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Wish I did though.**

Fang POV

I thought about Max as she was in her room doing who-knows-what. I wanted to take her to a special place that would be quiet, and kinda romantic.

But if I was going to get this to work I was going to need some help. And the only person I could think of right now was, Iggy. Unfortunately.

So when he walked through my bedroom door, I knew I was screwed.

So while Iggy was lecturing me on how I needed to not always wear black and be all emo. (Which I am NOT) I finally thought of the perfect place, that little park that nobody knows about anymore. It was so beautiful at night especially when you're with someone as special as Max.

So I just cut off Iggy and said, "Hey dude, what time is it?" He looked at me as if he already knew I wasn't paying attention. Then as if reading my mind, "Yeah kinda figured you weren't paying attention. It's," He looked down at his watch then replied, "Almost 6." Crap I gotta get ready.

I went and got a blanket. Try and guess what color it was. (Dramatic Pause)….It was,…. PURPLE! Haha I bet all you losers guessed black. See I do like other colors this one just happens to look like black because it's so dark. Anyways I walked to Max's room opened the door and said, "Hey you wanna go do somthin' with me right now?" I really wanted to her to say yes, because I really wanted to do something with her. She was my best friend and we almost never did anything. Oh look at me; I'm turning into a girl! Ugh I have got to stop hanging around Nudge so much.

"Sure. Where you wanna go?" She said. I was happy she said.

"Surprise." I started to smile, but this is me we're talking bout! I almost never smile, so I just did my half smile thing.

We got into my car and I started to drive. Then after awhile she started to sing a song. I didn't really recognize it at first but as she sang more of it I recognized it. It was Changes by 3 doors down. She sounded really good. I wondered if she would sing more songs but when the song ended she looked over at me and said,

"What? Do I really sing that bad?"

"No! You can just sing really good."

I really thought that. I think she should join a band or something. Maybe I could get her to join my friend, J.J's band. J.J would like her. They were alike in so many ways. Tough, strong, sarcastic, and a whole bunch of other things that I just can't think of right now.

We finally got to the park after awhile then when I got out I stood there watching her as she looked around the park. So I smiled. Then she looked over to me and smiled back.

I took out the blanket and we watched the stars that just started to come out in the beautiful night sky. Max somehow ended up of my chest and then fell asleep.

I stroked her hair as she slept. She was smiling, looking so calm. It was hard to believe that she could be so calm, even in her sleep, with at the shit she's been through. But, maybe if she can be so calm after going through more than I have then maybe I could learn how to be calm too.

I thought about all the things that have happened to my Max. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. _MY_ Max? Well I knew I liked her but do I really like her?

I looked down at her sleeping form, saw the contentment in her smile, and in that moment I knew that I could love her. I know it sounds cliché but hey, all love things do.

I started to feel my eyelids get heavy, and thought, what the hell? Max is already asleep, so who cares? Nobody ever comes here anyway. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Max's beautiful smile.

**This should be a line, but unfortunately something happened and now it's a pointless sentence you just happened to be reading. **

(Still Fang POV)

I woke up and saw that Max was still on top of me, so I gently shook her to wake her up. She just grumbled and laid herself more on top of me. I tried again and said, "Max. Come on. Wake. Up. You. Lazy. Ass!" I shook her one more time but she just mumbled incoherently and laid back down. ON ME, might I add.

Then I got a great idea. I smiled evilly (sp?).

I tried to untangle my arms from around her and started to tickle her sides. She immediately woke up and started laughing.

"Ok," Laugh. "Ok," Laugh. "I'm up." Laugh. "I'm up."

I stopped and she looked into my eyes and smiled lazily. "Good morning sunshine." She said. Then her eyes got wide and said more to herself than me, "Morning?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Of course it's morning! What other time was she expecting?

"We stayed out all night didn't we?" She asked.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey! I didn't call you names jack ass."

"You just did smart one."

"Oh, well now you can call me names. Oh and if I'm the smart one then this world is in serious trouble."

"Yeah, good point dumb one."

"That doesn't give you the right to call me stupid."

"I didn't. I called you dumb."

"Same thing you imbecile."

It was fun to banter with Max she always had something to say, no matter what the subject. You could be talking about mice and she'd say something like 'they are so white!' It always amazed him about what she could say.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice interrupted my train of thought. "You." Was my automatic response. She immediately blushed. I loved it when she blushed, it made her seem cuter. (If that's even a word) Oh well, now it is!

"Why would you be thinking about me?" She didn't look at me as she said it.

"Because I love you." Whoa, whoa, whoa! I DID NOT JUST SAY I LOVE YOU! I knew I meant it but I didn't know if Max felt the same way.

I could hear her breath hitch, so I held my breath until I heard her answer. Which was, "I love you too Fang."

I know this is REALLY short but I wanted to hurry up and write something. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'll try and update sooner but with all these test I'm gonna have to take soon I'm going to try :) 


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**I just had to put this author's note because I won't update for a while longer than this one month thing I got goin' on here. My big brother's graduation is coming up. *vomits* sorry had to do that. BECAUSE HE GRADUATES ON MY EFFING BIRTHDAY! I am so mad because I can't go on my band spring trip to Denver, Colorado! I live down south in the U.S. of A. so I don't get to go north very often. Any way my family is pretty hectic right now and I didn't wanna leave ya"ll without **_**some**_** explanation. Now I will proceed with my mini rant on the last chapter. (You don't have to read it, but I had to put my emotions s**_**omewhere**_**. And it probably doesn't help that I'm listening to a song about cutting. Oh well.)**

**I know, I know. The last chapter pretty much sucked. If you thought it was good thank you I wrote most of that in about 30 minutes. I kinda wanted something along the lines of Fax but I didn't really know what else to put so that's what happened. Ugh! I hate it but I will try and do better next time. Ok now that I'm pretty much over myself now. Please don't hate me my awesome readers! I wish I was a better writer but I'm getting there. I'll try and do better next time :) **

**For now hopefully I won't kill my brother on his graduation. (Lets all hope I don't) And I will try and update as soon as I can!**


End file.
